New girls,new crushes?: Marissam story
by webgirl99
Summary: Marissa and Kennidy move to a new school. While there they make friends,dance,and find the right guy? I know, corny summary but the story's better I promise. :D  the glee project
1. Chapter 1: Making friends

Fanfiction #2: The Glee Project

**A/N: They do not go to Mckinley High in his story. It's called Anderson High School. :D**

"Marissa! Wake up it's time for school" My mom yelled as she shook me. Why did we have to move? I miss my friends!

"Just 5 minutes?" I whined loudly.

"No Rissa. Now." my mom told me"come on I know your a little down but you'll meet new friends,honey."

" I know" I said and got up from my bed."I'll just miss my old friends"

"It'll be fine ,Marissa" She assured me."Come on and get dressed. I made muffins"

I smiled at my mom and walked to my closet as she left my bedroom. I took out a purple t-shirt,some skinny jeans and my black boots. I also grabbed my book bag,necklace and my banana earrings ,I did my hair and went downstairs to the kitchen to find my mom and dad talking.

It looked like a family from one of those Disney Channel movies. Mom making breakfast, dad reading the paper with coffee by his side and the daughter (or son) on their first day of school. Nervous,homesick,and waiting for something awesome to happen today.

"I made blueberry and chocolate chip" my mom said. I chose the chocolate. I mean what girl dosen't love chocolate?

"Thanks mom. Where's Kennidy?" I asked. Kennidy was my 11 year old sister who I didn't fight with as much as you would think. She's the "match-maker" of the family.

"Kennidy is out front. She's catching up on her reading" She said as she started to wash the dishes.

"Oh! And Rissa if you meet anybody, even a nice boy let me know how things went" My dad told me.

"Okay" I said simply and shrugged. "bye guys! The bus is coming in 3 minutes"

I kissed each of my parents and went outside with Kennidy.

"Hey Rissa!" she said cheerfully. She loves school, unlike is why she's in high school with a lot of other smart kids her age.I'd rather be at the mall, arcade or a skate park than anywhere near a school. Ok Rissa give this school a chance, I thought to myself,How bad could it be?

The bus pulled up to us and we sat with a guy with big,black,nerdy glasses.

"Hello I'm Cameron." He said smiling at us both.

"I'm Kennidy" my sister said smiling.

"Hi. I'm Marissa." I said smiling back at him.

"Are you guys new at Anderson?" he asked."I haven't seen either of you before"

"Yes" I said"Do you know what time school ends because I have a dance class afterwards"

"School ends early since it's Wednesday" He said."What kind of dance dod you do?"

" Mostly hip-hop and tap. Kennidy does hip-hop, tap and ballet" I said.

"Cool. You know there's a student at our school that runs a dance club. His name is Samuel" he told me. "Maybe you could show me some moves when we get to school?"

"Sure. Do you dance?" I asked him. He really didn't seem like a nerd.

"No I really suck at it" He said laughing."I try" he shrugged. I laughed too.

" So what's your homeroom?" I asked him." I have .

"Me too!" He told me. The bus went to the last stop until school. A tall boy with dreads walked onto the bus.I didn't see him until Cameron mentioned him.

"That's Samuel"he said pointing at him.

"That's Sam?" I said pointing. He's...gorgeous!

Cameron smiled and motioned him over to us. He sat across from us on the other side of the bus.

"Samuel! What's up, dude?"Cameron greeted him.

"Nothin' much" He said.

"This is Marissa and Kennidy"Cameron said pointing at us.

"Hi" Kennidy said first" I love your hair. It's so... unique!"

"Thank you, Kennidy" He said smiling.

"Hi I'm Marissa" I said smiling. I think I already have a crush at this school.

"Hey Marissa." He said.


	2. Chapter 2: Great dancer

Chapter #2: Great Dancer

"I told her about the dance club. Can she join if she does some moves when we get to school?" Cameron asked.

"Sure,if she's good" He bus stopped and a sea of kids from our school exited the bus.

"You got music?" Sam asked me.

"Yep right here."Keniddy said pulling out my iPod from her bag.

"How did you get that?" I yelled.

"It was on the table." she said typing something in."You wanna do your whip my hair routine?"

"Sure." I said forgetting my ipod. I set down my bookbag and signaled Kennidy to start the music. I did my routine with some freestyle where my choreography ended. A croud of kids formed around me and they clapped to the music. When I was done I realized that I drew a crowd and they applauded.

"You're REALLY good!" Samuel and Cameron said at once.

"Thanks" I said blushing."But Kennidy choreographed most of it"

"Yeah but you did your own moves too which makes you that much more awesome!" Kennidy said, smiling. The first bell rang.

"You know where to go and where your locker is and-" Kennidy cut me off

"Yes, Marissa see ya after school" She said hugging me. I'm being a responsible older sister now compared to when was 5 and she was born.

"You're really close with your sister huh?" Cameron said, smiling.

"Yeah. Whenever mom or dad are at work on Saturdays or out to the store, I'm like her mom" I said as we started walking to the same class.

"That's really sweet!" Samuel said."My little sister is just as important"

"Yeah mine too." Cameron said.

"Do your sisters go here?" I asked.

"Yeah my sister left before me though so she can meet some friends in study hall" Cam said.

"My sister is in class already too." Sam said.

"Oh! my mom said if I meet alot of friends by Friday then I can have a party. You guys wanna come?" I said smiling.

"Sure I'd love to come" Cameron said.

"Yeah sounds fun"Sam said smiling.

"Cool" I said as we stopped at room and walked inside. I took a seat between Sam and girl with bright red hair.

"Hi." I said to the girl.

"Hi. Are you new here?" she asked me.

"Yeah. I just started today" I said "I'm Marissa."

"I'm Hannah" She said, smiling"I'm a friend of Cameron's"

"Cool." I said " What do you like to do with free time?"

"Make people laugh, for sure!" She said laughing.

"I dance with my sister" I said.

"She's really talented,too!" Sam said from my left side.

"Did she sign up for your dance club,Sam?" She asked him.

"She dosen't even have to!" He said laughing.

"That good, huh?" Hannah said."See I don't dance because I'm not a 'shaker' like Alex"

"Alex?" I said "Who's Alex?"

"Right there." she said pointing next to Cameron.

"Hi!" he said in a higher voice than I expected."I'm Alex"

" I'm Marissa. Nice to meet you" I said to him as I smiled."You dance?"

"Yep sure do."he said."I'm in Samuel's dance club"

"Realy? That's so cool!" I said. walked in and motioned me up to the front. Ugh! My least favorite part!

"Ok class we have a new student! could you share your name please?"She said.

"Uh...I'm Marissa."I said.

"What do you like to do in your free time, Marissa?" She asked me.

"Well I like to dance, skate,sing and shop"I said.

"She's an awesome dancer!" Sam called out and all the other students agreed.

"Could you show us something now?" She asked me and smiled.

"Uh sure!" I shrugged and took out my ipod and did my Who Run the World routine. The class clapped along and applauded when I was done.

"Well done,Marissa!" She said."Did Samuel tell you about his dance club?"

"He did" I said looking at him and smiling. She saw me smiling and she looked at me with her eyebrows raised.

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it's a short chapter but I'll tell you now. This is a loong story so your welcome to reading fans. And I'm sorry that I didn't say it was from the glee project. I fixed it. I saw the first review and was like "huh? oh!" So...Yeah. R&R please! I love getting reviews n' such. Thanx,**

**-Webgirl99 3**


	3. Chapter 3: girls' crushes

Chapter 3 : Girls' crushes revealed

**A/N: Thank you so much to MrsAshleyLarsen and cflat for reviewing! thanx!**

"Okay class. Take out your independent reading books or something quiet." She announced.I took out my notebook and saw that Sam had a notebook too. He was writing something and he looked up at me.

"What's that?" I mouthed out and pointed to the notebook.

"Songs and notes" he mouthed back and held it out to me. I flipped through the book and read some of his songs.

"These are really good!" I whispered.

"Thanks." He whipsered back"Whatcha got in your book?"

"Just some drawings. Nothing much." I said, staying quiet."Wanna see?"

"Sure" He took the book and flipped through my cartoons and landscapes. He pointed out a painting of Kennidy that I made."That's Kennidy?"

"Yeah" I said , smiling.

"It's so realistic".He whisper-yelled.

"Thanks. It's for her birthday so don't tell" I said.

"My lips are sealed"He said."When's her birthday?"

"June 5th." I said, still in a whisper.

"Cool" He said."Show me more at lunch?"

"Sure" I shrugged. Man he was too cute!

(At lunch w/ Lindsay, Hannah,Kennidy,Samuel and Damian. Cameron is at other table)

"OMG! Rissa!" She said sitting across from me with nobody at the table yet.

"What? What's up?" I said.

"There's this guy in my class who's super nice and super talented and SUPER CUTE!" She said quickly.

"Who?" I said breaking out a smile.

"Well, his name is Liam and I think he's Damian's brother." She said calming down a little while I laughed."Do you have a crush?"

"Well,you remember Samuel from this morning?" I said, looking down at my hands.

"No way! You like him?" She said,excitedly."Can I help?"

I sighed"Just a little if I can help with you and Liam"

"Deal!" She said and we shook on it. This was going to be difficult but it's worth a ,Liam,Hannah and Damian walked over to our table.

"Hey you guys" Damian said with his heavy irish accent.

"Hi Damian. Rest'a ya's" I said and smiled.

"Hi guys" Kennidy said. They sat down and Liam sat next to Kennidy and I smiled at her after they exchanged "Hello"s.

"So,Marissa." Damian started" I heard about your party. Can I come?"

"Are you my friend? Of course you can come,Damian" I said laughing.

"Cool." He said ."You're coming too right, Hannah?" He asked her.

"Yeah Rissa invited me earlier" She said smiling.

"Cam and Sam's sisters, Joy and Gabriella are coming too" Kennidy stated.

"So um...Liam can I talk to you for a sec?" I said and smiled at Kennidy who smiled back.

"Uh...Sure" He said getting up and following me to the one side of the room."What's up ,Marissa?" He asked.

"Do you like Kennidy?" I asked him and smiled.

"Maybe a little" He said smiling back." Does she like me?"

" she does." I said nodding.

"Really?" He said excitedly "This is awesome!"

I laughed as he did his "victory dance" or something."Talk to her!" I said and pointed to an empty table."I'll tell her to meet you over there"

"Okay,but I'm nervous" He said.

"Don't be! Kennidy is a sweetheart. You'll be fine" I said lightly hitting his shoulder.

"Thanks Rissa!" He said and hugged me.

"No problem." I said "You're coming to the party right?"

"Yeah.I called my mom earlier and she said it's fine if I'm with Damian." He said "See ya Rissa!"

I went to go get Kennidy."He's waiting!" I sang.

"Thanks Rissa!" Her face lit up and she hugged me before running to Liam.

"That was really sweet, Marissa!" Lindsay said.

"Well I'm always lookin' after Kennsi" I said. Then Liam and Kennidy walked over and whispered into Samuel's my god did they tell him about my crush! He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and pulled the kids aside.

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

"Not tell." Liam said.

"Asked" Kennidy finished the sentence.

"Well? What'd you ask him?" I asked.

"If he had a partner for ballroom in today's dance club." Liam said confidently.

"He doesn', at least not yet" She said smiling at me.

"What? You want me to ask?" I said with a confused face.

"You don't have to. You'll see." She said and walked back to her I be excited or hopeful? We'll see.

**A/N: So what do you think will happen in dance class? I'm just gonna tell u now that there are no kisses durin chapter 4 but there is a little smoochin' in chp 5 ; ) I will upload as much as I can in one day okay? I mean I have them typed but it takes a while to figure out where to end a chapter. :0)**


	4. Chapter 4: Fireworks

Chapter 4 : Fireworks

**A/N: I honestly think this chapter is really sweet. But like I said, No kisses yet. They are here but not yet. the next chapter probably if not then ch.6, i dunno.**

**(After school at dance club)**

I walked into the room to see people practicing with their partners, and EVERYBODY had a , except for Samuel. Oh! That's what they meant!

"Hey, Marissa! You made it" Sam said to me and the other kids greeted me."Well, everybody has a partner so are you cool with working with me?"

Some students chatted a little and the girls and Alex said "oooh!" which made me laugh.

"Sure, Sam. I'll be your partner" I said while smiling out of control! We got in position and the music started. We glided around the floor and I barley noticed the other couples either dancing or staring at us. After ballroom, we started a Hip-hop we had to go.

"Uh...we're dismissed for today guys." He said looking to the class.

"You're a good dancer" I said as the other kids left.

"Thanks. You too." he said smiling at me.

"I think the book club should be done soon." I said.

"Do you want to get our sisters?" He said, referring to Joy and Kennidy.

"Yeah." I said and I grabbed my bag.

"Cool. Come on let's go" He said as he headed towards the door. I walked to the book club to find only Kennidy and Liam talking. I stopped Sam from walking in because he didn't notice. Joy came from behind and I stopped her too.

"They're talking" I whispered with a smile on my face. "She likes him"

"Wait Kennidy likes Liam?" She asked with her eyes wide.

"Yep." I said simply "Keep it down so we don't interrupt". I hit her arm lightly.

"Sorry" she whispered. We could hear them talking through the cracked door.

"So um...are you coming to Marissa's party?" Kennidy said with them both standing up now.

"Yeah" He said " As long as I'm with Damian it's cool with my mom"

"Cool. I'll see you then?" She asked.

"See ya then" he said smiling.

Kennidy started walking through the door,so Joy,Samuel and I pretended we were just walking down the hall.

"Hi Kennidy" We all said.

"Hey guys. So how did dance class go?" She asked.

"Awesome" Sam said.

"Cool." She said simply

"So how'd it go with you and Liam?" Joy asked.

"great!" She said smiling suddenly.

"Good!" I said."We're walking home today so come on."

"Okay" She said, adgusting her book bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kay?" I said to Joy and Sam.

"Kay. Bye Rissa!" they said.

Kennidy suddenly turned around."Sam! Joy! Wait!"

They ran back own the hall with us."What's up?" Sam asked.

"Can Joy come over today?" She asked.

"Oh. Yeah! I forgot! Both our mom's said I could come over. Can I go with them?" She asked Samuel.

"Sure, if it's okay with mom" He said."See you at hime sis"

"Bye Sam!" The eleven year old waved. We walked to my house and we all ran inside.

"Hey mom! We're BACK!" I sang.

"Hey, girlies! How was school?" She asked us.

"It was amazzzing!" I said loudly

"Good for you guys!" Dad said to us

My mom held out some smoothies. "You kids want some snacks?"

"Yes ,please." we all said.

My mom put the smoothies in front of us and dad.

"What kind of smoothie is this?" I asked.

"Banana and kiwi" She said while putting away some dishes." You're welcome"

"Thanks" We all said.

"Come on guys we can go to my room and do homework" I said. We all went to my room an sat on my frilly, purple rug.

"So since we all have the same classes we can start on our-" My phone chime cut me off.

"Got a text?" Joy asked me.

"Yep" I said looking at my phone.

"Who from?" Kennidy asked.

"Samuel" I said as I opened the digital envelope.

"What's it say?" They both asked.

"Hold on just a sec" I said looking to my phone. "It says ' hey rissa meet me at the park at 5:00, bring Kennidy too. from Sam and Liam' ". I smiled at Kennidy who jumped up to look at my digital clock on my bed-side table.

"It's only 3:30 now" she said sighing of relief.

"Wow you guys!" Joy said laughing."You really like them huh?"

"Yes. Yes we do." I said laughing. "I'll ask if you can come"

I texted him back "Can Joy come too?" and got a reply saying "sure"

"Yup you can come" I said to Joy.

"Cool. So we're done Math, History, Reading and that leaves french." Joy said looking at her homework planner."And it's now 4:30pm so we have 30 minutes since the park is just down the street."

"Okay let's get started shall we?" Kennidy said while taking out her worksheet.

"We shall" I said and we finished our homework with 3 minutes to spare.

"Alright let's go guys" Kennidy said quickly getting up from the rug.

**Samuel's pov**

"So you like Kennidy too?" I asked Liam.

"Yes." He said quietly so I could just make out what he said." But i'm still a little nervous"

"Well that's why were going to meet them at the park. For the afternoon fireworks" I said.

"Cool." He nodded as we walked. "So do you like Marissa?"

"Marissa?" I tried to stall until we got to the park.

"Yes! You know Kennidy's sister?" He said, poking my arm.

I sighed loudly, giving in "Yes I like Marissa okay?"

"Okay" He smiled at me evilly.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" I said.

"Oh no reason. Kennidy just happens to be the 'match maker' of the Von Bleiken family." He said.

"Um...I'm still a little freaked out about it." I said.

"Don't worry she'll handle it,dude." He said as we approached the park. Joy, Kennidy and Marissa were waiting at the swings.

**Marissa's Pov**

We all waited at the swings and we saw Liam and Samuel walk up to us while Joy and Kennidy were talking.

"Hey guys" Liam said nervously. I snuck a glance at Kennidy's smile as he approached us.

"Hi, Liam. Hi Sam" she said.

"Hey guys" I said.

"What's up?" Joy said.

"Do you guys like exploding colors in the afternoon sky?" Samuel asked, imitating a British accent.

I laughed "Yes I do" I managed to say " Don't talk like that" I laughed again when he did did the other girls and Liam.

"Okay everybody look over there in 3...2...1" Liam said and about three fireworks lit up the almost-dark sky.

"Oh my goodness this is beautiful!" I said as gold, purple and blue filled the sky.

"It's like an exploding unicorn!" Joy laughed.

"My dad does fireworks at the park every Wednesday at 5" Sam said.

"That's so cool!" I said to them both." Thanks for bringing us here"

"No problem." Liam said looking at Samuel


	5. Chapter 5: Send her flowers

Chapter 5: Send her flowers

**A/N: Yeah so I just figured out there's no smooches in this chapter so I don't know when cause I wrote a there's some cute little special things that Sam and`Liam do to show they like them back. :0)**

My phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello?" I said into the speaker.

"Hey Rissa it's Ellis" She said through the phone."From dance club"

"Hey Ellis. What's up?" I said.

"I'm at your house with a delivery from a guy" She said streching out the word "guy"

"What?" I said." What is it?"

"It's something." She said, not helping at all."You gotta go to your house on the porch and open it"

"Okay I'll get it when I get there but I'm out right now." I said.

"Out? With who?" She asked.

"Sam,Liam,Kennidy and Sam's sister,Joy" I said.

"Oh. Alright." She said in a happy voice."Just be ready for the surprise"

"Um...okay. Are you still coming to my party tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm still coming. Bye 'Riss" She said.

"kay bye." I said and hung up my phone.

"Who called?" Samuel said from next to me.

"Ellis. She said I had a surprise package at home." I said looking at the fireworks.

"." He said and smiled like he accomplished something. I imediately thought it was from him but I didn't say anything. It was a surprise. :)

When the display was over Joy had to go back home with Samuel.

"Aw! Do I have to go now?" She whined.

"Yes. But Mom made Mac and cheese" He said cheering her up.

"It's cool Joy." I said then spoke to Sam "I'm having a slumber party afterwards. She can come if it's okay with your mom"

"Thanks for inviting me Marissa!" She squeeled."Come on so we can ask mom,Sam!"

Joy pulled Samuel towards their house across the street. "I'll see you tomorrow, Marissa"

"Bye Sam" I said, laughing at the eleven year old's strength. Kennidy and I went back up the street to our house. I saw a bouquet of flowers on the porch swing with a note. It read:

_Hey Marissa. I hope you enjoyed the fireworks. I was nervous to talk to you at the park so I called Ellis and told her to drop this off. I actually think you're an awesome friend. You and Kennidy. Well,text me when you get this._

_Rock n roll,_

_Samuel Larsen._

Kennidy found a similar bouquet next to mine and smiled."This is too sweet!" she squeeled.

"Yeah it is but we just met them today. Let's wait a while kay?" I told Kennidy.

"I get what your saying but I'm keeping the flowers" She said, still smiling.

"Me too" I smiled back."Come on let's go inside and show mom"

We both walked through the door and mom was watching T.V. and Dad was on the computer.

"Hey,girlies" She says that a lot!

"Hey mom. Hi Dad" We both said.

"Guess what?" I told my parents.

"What's up" My dad asked.

We pulled our flowers from behind our backs to show them to our parents. The both walked over and read our notes.

"Aw! This is so sweet" My mom said.

"It says text him when you get it" My dad pointed out.

Kennidy and I quickly took out our phones and texted them as fast as we could.

"Thanks for the flowers. That was really sweet,Sam. See you tomorrow." My text read.

"That's really sweet Liam. Thanks a banana bunch" Kennidy's text read. She's so random!

"Okay girls it's dinner time. I made chicken parmesian" she said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Yay! Chicken parm!" Kennidy yelled with delight as I laughed. We ate our dinner in the living room and saw an episode of Spongebob. We ate the red velvet cupcakes that Cameron brought to the park for everybody.

"These cupcakes are awesome!" Kennidy said with her mouth full.

"Wow." I said shaking my head.

"Okay girls. Time for bed." My dad said. "You have school tomorow."

"And you have to pick up more party supplies after school. How many people are coming?" Mom asked.

" Um..." I counted my friends in my head. "I think around 10 or 20 people."

Her eyes grew wide" You are REALLY popular!"

"I guess I am. There'll be like 12 girls at the slumber 's Samuel's sister and is Kennidy's so is Gabriella, Cameron's sister" I said

"Okay" She nodded." goodnight hun."

" 'night" I said and went upstairs to my room and changed into my PJ's . Then I grabbed my diary from the bookshelf and began to write:

_Dear diary,_

_I had the best first day EVER! I think this guy named Samuel Larsen likes me. And Damian's brother, Liam likes Kennidy. They sent us flowers and took us to a firework show! I'll never underestimate a new school anymore._

I closed my diary and flicked off my light. My dark brown teddy bear was to my left and my mickey mouse from Disneyworld was on my right. I sighed with happiness and quickly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Comforting Kennsi

Chapter 6 : Comforting Kennsi

**A/N: Hey guys. So I thought there should be a little conflict but not too much so if you don't like hearing about kittens dying then skip to...whatever. So again there are no kisses in this chapter and I don't want to bust out any spoilers so...you'll see n the next chapter, which i will upload today since i'm in a good mood. :0)**

**Next morning**

My mom woke me up and I got ready for school. Like yesterday, Kennidy was on the porch with a book. She was writing though. It was her diary. She was writing with tears in her eyes. I sat next to her.

"Kensi what's the matter?" I asked.

"You know how my cat,Missy had some kittens last month?" She said, sniffling.

"Yes" I said gently."What happened?"

"One of the kittens past away." she said. She's sensitive about animals. She loved that kitten.

"Oh my goodness! What happened Kennsi?" I asked her.

"He wandered into the street somehow" she said,still crying."A car hit him."

"Oh it's okay Kennidy." I said and hugged her."You still have the other four right?"

"Yeah." She said."I'm just gonna miss Boots though"

I gave her a tissue from my bag as the bus pulled up to our house.

"Come on,Rissa .The bus is here." she said. We got up and on the bus an sat next to Cameron who noticed Kennidy crying.

"Hey guys. What's wrong Kennidy?" He said.

"One of her kittens died this morning" I told him as I hugged Kennidy. She wasn't crying now but she was still sad.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." He said to Kennidy.

"It's cool" she said sniffling. Liam and Cameron's sister Gabriella came up from the back of the bus and sat near us. Liam sat with Kennidy.

"What's wrong Kennidy?" They both asked,and she cried again.

"Her kitten past away. It was hit by a car" I said.

"Oh. I'm sorry Kennidy." Liam said.

"It's okay." She said."It's not your fault."

"I hope you feel better later on." Gabriella said as she put an arm around her best friend.

"Thanks guys." She said,whiping her tears. "Are you guys coming to the party tonight?"

"Yeah I'm going with Cam" Gabriella said and smiled

"Me too. I'm going with Damian" Liam said.

"Okay. Are you spending the night, Gabby?" She asked.

"Yeah. My mom said I could go to your house right after school" She said" Cameron too"

"Cool." I said nodding.

"Are Hannah and Lindsay coming too?" Damian asked from behind me.

"Yeah" I said. The bus stopped at Samuel's house and he and Joy climed on board.

"Hey is Kennidy okay?" They asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said. "Oh Liam thanks soo much for the flowers! It was really sweet"

"Your welcome." Liam said shyly.

"Thanks Samuel. I loved them" I said and smiled at him.

"Your very welcome." He smiled too.

"Is dance club today?" I asked, hoping we could dance together again.

"No. Not today" he said shaking his head.

"Oh" I said,left dissapointed. "That's okay. We can still dance tonight at the party"

"Oh yeah! I forgot my pajamas!" Joy said.

"No you didn't. I packed them for you." He said to her.

"Thank you Samuel!" She said.

"Your welcome" He smiled.

The bus stopped at our school and we all got off the bus. We went to the art room because our Friday schedule was different. We all had the same class.

"So what time is the party again?" Samuel asked me.

"It's at 6:00 to 10 then the guys leave and we have the slumber party." I explained.

"So a four our party?" Damian asked "I'm cool with that."

"Yep _and_ I bought a karaoke machine last week so there's gonna be singing too." I said and smiled.

"Cool!" Gabriella said "I love to sing!"

"Me too." Everybody else said.

"Wow! A lot of singers huh? I sing too" I said

"So you sing _and_ you dance?" Cameron said.

"Yep that's what I do!" I said" I'm also random like Kennsi here"

"It's true" She said, cheered up now.

"I'm happy to see ya all happy now" Liam said. Kennidy smiled at him

"Thanks for caring so much guys. My friends at my old school wouldn't understand my love for animals" She said turning to everybody.

"We'll always help you Kenns, no matter what" Samuel said.

"You are too sweet, guys!" I said. "you're more supportive than any friends we've met!"

"Thank you" They all said. The rest of the class, along with walked into the room.

" Okay guys today's project is..." She said before I started zoning out but pretending to pay attention. Sam is so nice! And so is Liam. Liam deserves a girl like Kennidy. And Samuel... I just wish! Keepin' ma hope on!

"What's the project?" I whispered to Samuel.

"Draw a picture of your close friend" He said." I'm drawing you"

I smiled my face off .

"Who's your closest friend?" He asked.

"Probably you or Cameron" I said.

"Draw Cameron. He's easier to draw" He said smiling.

"Thanks for the advice" I said, smiling back. The rest of class and the rest of the school day went by pretty quickly. We took the bus home and Kennidy and I got ready for the party. We had to clean up first. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I said as I walked to the door from my kitchen. When I opened the door, Samuel was there.

"Hi Sam. What are you doing here? You're early." I said to him.

"Yeah I know.I wanted to help you out a little." He said.

"Oh thanks. Come on in." I said. I stepped to the side to let him in."Kenns and I already cleaned up so you could help us with snacks and the karaoke set."

"Okay what are the snacks?" He asked

"Chips, dip,candy, soda and Cameron and Marissa's red velvet cupcakes" Kennidy said."Cameron and Gabriella are coming soon."

"Cool" Sam said and set up the snacks. Cameron knocked on the door and soon, helped out with the cupcakes.

"Thanks for coming over to help guys." I said.

"No problem." Cameron said, icing the cupcakes I baked.

"Anything for you, Rissa" He said as he helped Kennidy and I with the karaoke stage. It was too heavy for 3 of us but with 4 of us, we had it down.

"Okay so it's...5:50 now and we start at 6 so you guys wanna start a truth or dare game?" I asked.

"Sure." Kennidy said.

"Okay" I said as we all sat on the livingroom floor." Uh...Gabriella! Truth or dare?"


	7. Chapter 7: Truth or dare and Karaoke

Chapter 7: Truth or Dare and Karaoke

**A/N: Yeah so I said in my last authors note that i wouldn't give spoilers only cause I didn't know when the "kiss" would be but now I do so...enjoy. :o)**

"Dare" She said quickly.

"Okay I dare you to go outside and scream something random" I said laughing.

"What should I say?" she asked.

"Lemon clown" I said laughing.

"Lemon-fine whatever" She said and got up. She walked outside and there were l0 people outside.

"Hey guys! Gabriella is doing a dare! "

"What's she gonna do?" Ellis asked.

"She has to yell lemon clown out here" Samuel said.

"Lemon clown?" Liam asked.

"Lemon clown." Kennidy said.

"You ready Gabriella?" I asked.

"Sure I guess" She said non-enthusiasticly (if thats a word)

"3..2..1!" We all said.

"LEMON CLOWN!" she yelled and we all starte laughing.

"Alright come on in guys" I said,still laughing. We all went back in and continued our truth or dare game.

"Okay so this means Gabriella is next." Hannah said.

"Okay um...Kennidy! Truth or dare?" She said evilly.

"Okay truth" She said. Bad idea Kenns!

"Is it true that _you_ have a crush on Liam?" She said with an evil smile.

"Dare!" she screamed afrter hearing the question.

"No no no! You said truth and that was your question." Gabriella stated.

"Okay fine! Maybe I like him a little" She said shyly.

Liam smiled at Kenndiy and she smiled back.

"Liam. Comments?" Gabriella said.

Liam looked at Samuel. Then me. I nodded"Me too"

"Excellent! Just wanted to know" she said looking at the two "Kennidy your turn."

_Don't pick me! Don't pick me!_ I thought, knowing what would happen.

"Samuel. Truth or Dare?" Kennidy asked, then looked at me. NO! Picking him is worse! Not that i don't like him. I do! But WHY RIGHT THIS SECOND!

"Dare" he said. NO!

"I dare you to kiss Marissa" At that I shut my eyes and threw my head back. Really Kennidy?

"Well?" She said. Then I realized this was my chance to get him.

"For how long?" I asked.

"So your really gonna do it?" Kennidy said. "5 seconds."

"Um.. okay" Sam said shugging. We leaned forward and locked lips for 8 seconds.

"Well, that was over the time limit!" Joy said when we pulled apart. I was a little embarassed but glad this happened.

"Okay so it's Sam's turn now" I said, quickly trying to change the subject. I was successful.:)

"Um...Lindsay! Truth or dare?" He said. There was another knock on the door and the rest of my guests came in to join the game.

"Truth." She said, knowing he would have nothing.

"Um...Is is true that you...sleep with a teddy bear?" He asked her.

"As a matter of fact I do" She said proudly and pulled out her light brown bear from her pink ,Hello kitty bag.

"Aw! what a cute bear!" Hannah said.

"Thanks it's a build a bear." Lindsay replied,smiling at her stuffed bear.

"Okay guys who wants Karaoke?" I yelled over the chatting. I was surprised that the jocks and cheerleaders were so nice here. They wanted Karaoke too? Most definately not like at our old school.

"Okay so here's how this'll work" I explained " The first act picks the next one then they pick the next one. Get it?"

"Yep" They all said.

"I wanna go first!" Lindsay said as she sprang onto the stage.

"Okay what do you wanna sing?" I asked, walking over to the computer.

"Lean on me" She said,her mic turned on now. I started the music and she sang her of us sang along and others drank soda while humming. Lindsay ended the song and a thunderous applause followed.

"Okay the next group is... Liam and Kennidy." She said, smiling at the two.

"Can you pick a song?" Kennidy whined.

"Um...how about Finally Falling from Victorious?" She suggested. Kennidy and Liam's eyes grew wide and I quietly chuckled so they wouldn't hear.

"Okay" Liam said, breaking his own silence.

Kenns and Liam went on stage and the song started. Kennidy went first:

_Suddenly, my choice is clear,_

_I knew when only you and I were standin' here._

Then Liam sang the words directly to her. I looked at my parents smiles as he sang:

_And beautiful, _

_Is all I see_

then both of them sang:

_It's only you,_

_I know is true,_

_It has to be._

"This is so cute!" I whispered to Damian.

"Yeah it _really_ likes her alot" He said, still looking at the singing couple.

"He's a sweetheart too." I said smiling.

"Does Kennidy like him?" Damian asked, turning to me now.

"Yeah! She's been talking ALL DAY about him!" I laughed.

They got to the chorus in no time at all:

_Suddenly, I can see what I didn't before_

_and I don't care what they say anymore _

_'Cause I'm fallin', fallin',_

_Finally fallin', fallin'!_

They smiled towards the end in a back- to -back pose and turned around to hug eachother.

"You're a really great singer, Kenns!" Liam said.

"Thanks you too!" She said and smiled. "Next is Marissa and...not Sam YET! Marissa and Joy can sing together. River deep, mountain high."

I was a little disappointed that I wasn't paired with Sam but she did say "Yet" so I do get to sing with him. I wonder if he's any good...

"Come on Rissa." Joy said, snapping me out of my thoughts

"Oh! Come on." I said quickly.

We sang our song and my lyrics went directly to Samuel. I don't think he noticed song was over and Joy picked Sam to sing before we sang together.

"Sam is gunna sing Song 2 you. Also from Victorious." She said as she smiled at her older brother.

Samuel walked onto the karaoke stage and flashed me a cute smile. I couldn't help but to smile back. He began to sing. He was INCREDIBLE! :

_I don't wear, designer clothes,_

_I don't go to the finest schools, but I know,_

_I ain't no fool ,baby._

_I may not be a star,_

_I'm not drivin' the sickest car,_

_but I know, I can make you happy baby,_

_I don't know what you been used to,_

_Never been with a girl like you,_

_But I can give you a love that's true to, _

_Your heart not material things._

_I'll give you my song, these words, to you_

_Sing you what I feel, my soul, is true,_

_I don't have the world, can't give it to you girl,_

_But all that I can do,all that I can do,_

_Is give this song to you._

I could tell this was to me. He was looking at me the entire time.

_I'll give you my heart, my song , my words baby._

_What I can say, I'll sing it._

_Oh, Oooh, ooooh._

_I'll give my song and the rest to you, baby baby._

_Sing you what I feel, My soul is true._

_I'll give you my song, these words to you,_

_Sing you what I feel, my soul is true._

_I don't have the world, can't give it to you girl_

_But all that I can do, _

_Is give this song to you._

"I think that was for you Rissa" a cheerleader named Kendal said from behind me.

"Yep it was for her, Kendal" He said, smiling.

"Really? That's so sweet Samuel!" I said. Okay I think I love this guy now."Thank you! Nobody ever ever sang for me before!"

I hugged him and when I let go of him, we both moved forward into a kiss. I didn't even care if there were people around or anything else going on.

"Aw!" Lindsay and Hannah said and smiled as we pulled apart.

"Alright guys. Let 'em havethere moment!" My mom said from the back of the room."Who wants pizza?"

"Oh! I do!" Everybody said as they made there way to the dining room ,then to the living room with a plate of pepperoni pizza.

"You really meant all that?" I asked him as I sat on the edge of the stage.

"Yeah I did." He said sitting next to me.

"No. I mean that's incredibly sweet that you sang that to me,Sam" I said looking at him."Thank you"

"No problem at all. I'd sing to you for the rest of my life if I had to." Sam said, putting his arm around me.

"You are the sweetest thing on earth. Ya know other than our sisters and Damian's brother" I said,laughing.

"No you are" He said.

"Thanks" I said,leaning into his shoulder."Come on. Let's get some pizza before it's all gone"

"Okay" He said as we both got up and went over to the table.

After we all ate, Sam and I sang, Damian and Hannah sang, and Mckynliegh sang with Bryce. Then we turned on some music and Matheus and Liam had a dance off. I think Matheus won.: )

Soon after that, we had some of the cupcakes that we made earlier and the guys had to leave at 10:00.

"Bye Marissa" he said" See ya tomorrow"

"Bye" I responded. All the other girls who had boyfriends said goodbye.

"See ya Bryce" Mckynliegh said, kissing his cheek.

"Bye Damian" Hannah said.

"See you tomorrow, Liam" Kennidy said and hugged him.

"Bye Kennsi" he said. Once all the boys left, we went to our basement. My dad fixed it over the last 2 weeks and it looked great! There was a sign on the door at the top of the stairs that said"Marissa's chill place"


	8. Chapter 8: The sleepover

Chapter 8: the sleepover

**A/N: Heydiddly Hi! So I wanted to wait a while before telling you guys that I'm actually 11. How do you think I'm doing as far as writing? Anzyway! I saw this guy at my fall festival that look just like Cameron Mitchel. He was the husband of one of the teachers. lol. :0)**

We all went down stairs and changed into our pajamas. Then,we turned on the flat screen and watched an episode of Glee. Then we did makeovers with my cosmetics that I almost never use unless I go out somewhere.

"You look so...pretty Marissa!" Hannah said, holding back a laugh.

"Gimme the mirror!" I said and snatched it from her hand."What did you do?" I yelled

"It's Halloween makeup!" Hannah managed to say behind cracking up at me.

"Oh ok. I see how this will work" I said standing up and pointing a finger"You're next,Hannah,You. Are. Next!"

"Um... I don't like to wear makeup soo..." She said before I pulled her to the chair and started her makeup. She had the same reaction- well close to the same when I put the mirror in front of her now zombie infested face.

"Oh MY GOOD HAM AND CHEESE! What did you do to my face?" She yelled over Raise your Glass in the backround.

After the "makeovers" we did a couple of prank calls. It was hilarious!

"Hello this is Marvin and I was wondering if you sell squirrels?" I said in a country man voice.

"uh...squirrels? We...we don't sell any squirrels,sir" the lady said over the phone.

"oh. Well how about some zebras. You got any of those?" I said and backed away from the phone to giggle.

"No zebras ,sir. I actually don't know where you _could___get a zebra. We do have some house pets-" she said before I interrupted her.

"Well squirrels and zebras are house pets, ma'am" I said.

"I'm...hanging up now" She said and all we eard was a dial tone and we all bursted out laughing.

"That was too much." Emily said.

"Squirrels and zebras?" Lindsay said.

"Okay .Okay" Kennidy said. "one more prank call but this time every body has to do it _and_ it's a prank _text_"

"Rules of the prank text?" I asked.

"Well. It has to be somebody from your contacts- wait. Everybody here has a boyfriend or close friend in here right?" Kennidy asked.

We all nodded before she continued "Okay than prank text them. If it's a boy friend or crush, you have to text THEM. Or you could call any of your closest friends if you're single or if you have no got it?"

"Yes", "sure", "okay" and, "cool" filled the room. Every body pulled out their phones.

"OH! And as a matter of fact, not a prank text but any text you want to" Kennidy added before I went to my contacts list. So did alot of other people. I chose Sam. Not really an official boyfriend but still a crush made HUGE. My text read:

_Hey Sam I just wanted to ask you. Are we like...boyfriend/girlfriend . this is awkward. lol. text me back.3_

I clicked send and looked around to see Mckynliegh by my side.

"I knew you were texting Sam!" Mckynliegh said in an "I knew it!" tone.

I laughed "Who'd you text, Micki?"

"Bryce. I told him to meet me at the mall tomorrow" She said. "What'd you text Sam?"

"It's private but I'll let you look since your my best friend" I said, holding out my phone.

Mckynliegh payed all her attention to the text."Oh My Goodness! Marissa you love him!"

"Could you keep it down!" I said looking around then at Mckynliegh.

"Sorry." She said and smiled. "So do you?"

"Maybe" I said. My phone chimed and I looked to see that it was from Samuel:

_yeah. I guess we are :) love ya 3 Meet me, bryce n' Micki at the mall tomorrow. I gotta present 4 u._

"What's it say?" Mckynliegh asked me as the other girls were either still talking or continuing to text.

"Here" I said. smiling at the fact that I had a boyfriend.I gave my phone to Micki and she read the text.

"Aw! This means we're going on a double date tomorrow." She said,smiling.

"Double date?" I asked.

"Yeah. Bryce finally asked me out yesterday after trying again and again to make the question perfect" she said." He said it felt weird to ask out a new girl"

Mckyliegh and I started the same day but we met in history. We've actually been friends since friday when we first moved in.

"So do you know what we're doing?" I asked her.

"No. Bryce said something about a surprise party for Kennidy don't tell her no matter what!" she whispered.

"I promise" I said, smiling. After we sent our texts, we saw a few scary movies till about 3:00 in the morning. Then we all went to bed.

**A/N: So this is all I wrote. well, typed before-hand so I hope I can still upload as quickly as I've been doing. And then the D button on the laptop fell off so all I have is the little rubber nub to press. I think it'll be okay though :0) **


	9. Chapter 9: SURPRISE!

Chapter 9 : SURPRISE!

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter. I had an essay to write. :) Anzyway! shout out again to MsAshleyLarsen for reviewing on EVERY CHAPTER BOOYA! lol i'm random. And I'm a huge samuel larsen fan as well so... you can call me MsJasmineLarsen. JK ! :0) he has a GF named Scout but you know, fanFICTION. okay on with the story.**

**(next morning)**

The girls and I woke up at 11:08am the next day. Mckynliegh woke me and the others up and we got ready for our "surprise".

"What do you think they're gonna do?" Micki asked as we and the rest of the girls went downstairs for breakfast.

"I have no idea" I said. "Why,good morning mother!"

My mom was looking very happy for some reeason. Like extremely happy."what's up mom?" I asked her. I looked over to the couch and Samuel,Cameron, Liam and Bryce were sitting there.

"Samuel, Liam,Cameron and Bryce saved up some money to get a new kitten for Kennidy" She said as she grinned.

"Oh my goodness thanks so much!" Kennidy yelled from next to me. She ran to hug Liam first. Then Sam, Bryce and Cameron.

"We just thought you would want another kitten since you missed the other one" Cameron said hugging Kennidy back.

"That is so nice of you guys!" Mckynliegh said.

"So you liked _your_ surprise Kenns?" Liam asked.

"Yes! It's awesome. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She yelled. Bryce got up with a black box with _Mckynliegh_ written in gold letters.

"What is this!" Mckynliegh gasped.

"Open it." He resonded, smiling. Mckynliegh opened the box and pulled out a silver charm bracelet. It had half a heart charm on it.

"Where's the other half?" She said, still shocked. Bryce showed her his dog chain with the oher half of the heart on it.

"Aw!" I said, smiling at the beautiful couple.

"You like it?" He asked her.

"No" she paused "I love it!"

They hugged eachother tightly as I watched them. Hannah and Damian were sitting in the livingroom watching a kids show, sitting close. Damian's arm around Hannah.

Ellis and Matheus. Seems like all the boys came early to surprise us today. They made everyone pancakes. Well, at least Ellis did. She helped Matheus since he had no kitchen experience.

"Your turn, Sam!" Lindsay said, smiling. You could tell that she knew what he did.

"So you said you like to skate right?" He asked.

"I did." I said nodding.

"And your favorite color is purple correct?" He said, trying to confirm.

"Yes" I said laughing. He nodded and pulled some purple,glittery skates from behind him. On the side of each skate was my name in sivler glitter.

"This is so cool, Sam! How'd you get these?" I asked excitedly.

"I bought some regular, white skates and just designed it for you." He said, showing me his glitter stained hands. I laughed at the purple and silver glitter.

"You stained your hands for me?" I asked, still laughing.

"Of course. Your Marissa" He said as he laughed along with me. "The reason for the skates was because they opened up a skating rink at the mall and there's an arcade, pizza and a dancing room, which I requested, just. For. You" He said before kissing me.

"For me." I whispered to myself as I walked outside with my friends. "Oh happy Birthday Kenns!"

"Thanks Mars." She said on our way to Bryce , Sam, and Damian's cars. We drove for 20 minutes until we reached the mall. As soon as we got there, the cool air seemed to smack us in the face. It was almost 90 degrees outside so it wasn't so unpleasent.

"Yes! It's so cool in here!" Hannah said.

"Right I was baking into a cookie out there!" I reponded.

We walked to the escalator after getting some cupcakes at Make Your own Snack. I guess this was a new shop or something because I never heard of it before. Anyway, we went to the escalator because the skate rink was built upstairs. I had my new skates in one hand and Samuel's hand in the other.

"How'd I find an awesome guy like you in 3 days?" I said to him, smiling.

"I dunno" He shrugged. "Maybe cause you're so awesome"

"Thanks you too." I said blushing.

We all, Cameron, Damian, Hannah, Bryce, Mckynliegh,Lindsay, Sam, Liam and Kennidy walked up to the glass double-doors to see a bright pink banner that said "Happy Birthday, Kennidy!"

"Whoa. A banner?" She exclaimed. "For my birthday?"

"Yep just for you Kenns" Liam said smiling at her.

"Liam and I decorated it for you." Damian said, nudging his little brother.

"Well what are we waiting for?" She yelled "Let's go!"

We ran inside and there were already 50 people there. They all yelled SURPRISE. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENNIDY! After that, we went to the skate floor. Damian, Cameron,Gabriella,Liam, Kennidy , the girls, Sam and I were great skaters. Bryce,Matheus and Ellis were having trouble though.

"You guys okay?" Damian asked, yelling over the music.

"Yeah" They all said since they were getting the hang of it.

"Stay along the wall until you catch balance." I said.

"Thanks, Rissa" Ellis said, hanging onto Matheus's arm.

The rest of us that could skate, went to the dance room after about a half hour. They were having a contest for 300 dollars! Luckily, they happened to have the song to our hip-hop routine.

"Wanna sign in?" Samuel asked me.

"Yeah! 300 dollors? Why wouldn't I?" I said. We walked up to the white desk in the front of the room where the judges sat.

"Hi we'd like to enter the dance contest for 2:30." I said to the woman at the desk. She looked like Lindsay but with brown hair and Linds was skinier. Not that she was fat, just chubby.

"Are you performing with a partner?" she asked, pointing to Sam.

"Yes" I responded, looking over to him.

"Names?" She asked, smiling.

"Marissa and Samuel" I said pointing to me then Sam.

"Song choice?" She asked.

"Super bass by Nicki Minaj" Sam said.

"Alright you guys are act number 4." She paused "Aren't you the young man that requested this dance room for her?"

"Yes ma'am." He said, smiling at me.

"Well,that's very sweet of you" She said" You can rehearse your routine in that room over there"

She pointed to her left were there was a seperate room with two double-doors.

"Thank you" I said and we both walked over, hand in hand, to the rehearsal room. We practiced for 15 minutes since we spent time in dance club putting it together. We had a half hour left so I pulled out my iPad that I got for christmas last year. We saw a couple of viral videos like "sittin on tha toilet" and "Friday" by Rebecca Black. That song...I have no words. Then, since Sam hasn't seen the Nyan cat, I showed it to him and recorded his reaction. Soon, the contest started and the first contestant walked up she was about 11 and her name was Jasmine.

**A/N: So? How ya likin it so far? Just so ya'll know I'm playing Jasmine cause name is Jasmine and 2. I can't resist dancing so I had to! R&R please I love reviews from EVERYBODY! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Happy Ending

Fanfiction #2: The Glee Project

Chapter 1

**A/N: They do not go to Mckinley High in his story. It's called Anderson High School. :D In Marissa's pov**

"Marissa! Wake up it's time for school" My mom yelled as she shook me. Why did we have to move? I miss my friends!

"Just 5 minutes?" I whined loudly.

"No Rissa. Now." my mom told me"come on I know your a little down but you'll meet new friends,honey."

" I know" I said and got up from my bed."I'll just miss my old friends"

"It'll be fine ,Marissa" She assured me."Come on and get dressed. I made muffins"

I smiled at my mom and walked to my closet as she left my bedroom. I took out a purple t-shirt,some skinny jeans and my black boots. I also grabbed my book bag,necklace and my banana ,I did my hair and went downstairs to the kitchen to find my mom and dad talking.

It looked like a family from one of those Disney Channel movies. Mom making breakfast, dad reading the paper with coffee by his side and the daughter (or son) on their first day of school. Nervous,homesick,and waiting for something awesome to happen today.

"I made blueberry and chocolae chip" my mom said. I chose the chocolate. I mean what girl dosen't love chocolate?

"Thanks mom. Where's Kennidy?" I asked. Kennidy is my 11 year old sister who I don't fight with as much as you would think. She's the "match-maker" of the family.

"Kennidy is out front. She's catching up on her reading" She said as she started to wash the dishes.

"Oh! And Rissa if you meet anybody, even a nice boy let me know how things went" My dad told me.

"Okay" I said simply and shrugged. "bye guys! The bus is coming in 3 minutes"

I kissed each of my parents and went outside with Kennidy.

"Hey Rissa!" she said cheerfully. She loves school, unlike me. That's why she's in high school so early with some other smart kids her age.I'd rather be at the mall, arcade or a skate park than anywhere near a school. Ok Rissa give this school a chance, I thought to myself,How bad could it be?

The bus pulled up to us and we sat with a guy with big,black,nerdy glasses.

"Hello I'm Cameron." He said smiling at us both.

"I'm Kennidy" my sister said smiling.

"Hi. I'm Marissa." I said smiling back at him.

"Are you guys new at Anderson?" he asked."I haven't seen either of you before"

"Yes" I said"Do you know what time school ends because I have a dance routine to practice"

"School ends early since it's Wednesday" He said."What kind of dance do you do?"

" Mostly hip-hop and tap. Kennidy does hip-hop, tap and ballet" I said.

"Cool. You know there's a student at our school that runs a dance club. His name is Samuel" he told me. "Maybe you could show me some moves when we get to school?"

" you dance?" I asked him. He really didn't seem like a nerd.

"No I really suck at it" He said laughing."I try" he shrugged. I laughed too.

" So what's your homeroom?" I asked him."I have "

"Me too!" He told me. The bus went to the last stop until school. A tall boy with dreads walked onto the bus.I didn't see him until he mentioned it.

"That's Samuel"he said pointing at him.

"That's Sam?" I said pointing"He looks like the dancing type"

Cameron smiled and motioned him over to us. He sat on the other side of the bus across from us.

"Samuel! What's up, dude?"Cameron greeted him.

"Nothin' much" He said.

"This is Marissa and Kennidy"Cameron said pointing at us.

"Hi" Kennidy said first" I love your hair. It's so... unique!"

"Thank you, Kennidy" Samuel said smiling.

"Hi I'm Marissa" I said smiling. I think I already have a crush at this school.

"Hey Marissa." He said.

"I told her about the dance club. Can she join if she does some moves when we get to school?" Cameron asked.

"Sure,if she's good" He bus stopped and a sea of kids from our school exited the bus.

"You got music?" Sam asked me.

"Yep right here."Keniddy said pulling out my iPod from her bag.

"How did you get that?" I yelled.

"It was on the table." she said typing something in."You wanna do your whip my hair routine?"

"Sure." I said forgetting my ipod. I set down my bookbag and signaled Kennidy to start the music. I did my routine with some freestyle where my choreography ended. A croud of kids formed around me and they clapped to the music. When I was done I realized that I drew a crowd and they applauded.

"You're REALLY good!" Samuel and Cameron said at once.

"Thanks" I said blushing."But Kennidy choreographed most of it"

"Yeah but you did your own moves too which makes you that much more awesome!" Kennidy said, smiling. The first bell rang.

"You know where to go and where your locker is and-" Kennidy cut me off

"Yes, Marissa see ya after school" She said hugging me. I'm being a responsible older sister now compared to when was 8 and she was born.

"You're really close with your sister huh?" Cameron said, smiling.

"Yeah. Whenever mom or dad are at work on Saturdays or out to the store, I'm like her mom" I said as we started walking to the same class.

"That's really sweet!" Samuel said."My little sister is just as important"

"Yeah mine too." Cameron said.

"Do your sisters go here?" I asked.

"Yeah my sister left before me though so she can meet some friends in study hall" Cam said.

"My sister is in class already too." Sam said.

"! my mom said if I meet alot of friends by Friday then I can have a party. You guys wanna come?" I said smiling.

"Sure I'd love to come" Cameron said.

"Yeah sounds fun"Sam said smiling.

"Cool" I said as we stopped at room and walked inside. I took a seat between Sam and girl with bright red hair.

"Hi." I said to the girl.

"Hi. Are you new here?" she asked me.

"Yeah. I just started today" I said "I'm Marissa."

"I'm Hannah" She said, smiling"I'm a friend of Cameron's"

"Cool." I said " What do you like to do with free time?"

"Make people laugh, for sure!" She said laughing.

"I dance with my sister" I said.

"She's really talented,too!" Sam said from my left side.

"Did she sign up for your dance club,Sam?" She asked him.

"She dosen't even have to!" He said laughing.

"That good, huh?" Hannah said."See I don't dance because I'm not a 'shaker' like Alex"

"Alex?" I said "Who's Alex?"

"Right there." she said pointing next to Cameron.

"Hi!" he said in a higher voice than I expected."I'm Alex"

" I'm Marissa. Nice to meet you" I said to him as I smiled."You dance?"

"Yep sure do."he said."I'm in Samuel's dance club"

"Realy? That's so cool!" I said. walked in and motioned me up to the front. Ugh! My least favorite part!

"Ok class we have a new student! could you share your name please?"She said.

"Uh...I'm Marissa."I said.

"What do you like to do in your free time, Marissa?" She asked me.

"Well I like to dance, skate,sing and shop"I said.

"She's an awesome dancer!" Sam called out and all the other students agreed.

"Could you show us something now?" She asked me and smiled.

"Uh sure!" I shrugged and took out my ipod and did my Who Run the World routine. The class clapped along and applauded when I was done.

"Well done,Marissa!" She said."Did Samuel tell you about his dance club?"

"He did" I said looking at him and smiling. She saw me smiling and she looked at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Okay class. Take out your independent reading books or something quiet." She announced.I took out my notebook and saw that Sam had a notebook too. He was writing something and he looked up at me.

"What's that?" I mouthed out and pointed to the notebook.

"Songs and notes" he mouthed back and held it out to me. I flipped through the book and read some of his songs.

"These are really good!" I whispered.

"Thanks." He whipsered back"Whatcha got in your book?"

"Just some drawings. Nothing much." I said, staying quiet."Wanna see?"

"Sure" He took the book and flipped through my cartoons and landscapes. He pointed out a painting of Kennidy that I made."That's Kennidy?"

"Yeah" I said , smiling.

"It's so realistic".He whisper-yelled.

"Thanks. It's for her birthday so don't tell" I said.

"My lips are sealed"He said."When's her birthday?"

"June 5th." I said, still in a whisper.

"Cool" He said."Show me more at lunch?"

"Sure" I shrugged. Man he was too cute!

(At lunch w/ Lindsay, Hannah,Kennidy,Samuel and Damian. Cameron is at other table)

"OMG! Rissa!" She said sitting across from me with nobody at the table yet.

"What? What's up?" I said.

"There's this guy in my class who's super nice and super talented and SUPER CUTE!" She said quickly.

"Who?" I said breaking out a smile.

"Well, his name is Liam and I think he's Damian's brother." She said calming down a little while I laughed."Do you have a crush?"

"Well,you remember Samuel from this morning?" I said, looking down at my hands.

"No way! You like him?" She said,excitedly."Can I help?"

I sighed"Just a little if I can help with you and Liam"

"Deal!" She said and we shook on it. This was going to be difficult but it's worth a ,Liam,Hannah and Damian walked over to our table.

"Hey you guys" Damian said with his heavy irish accent.

"Hi Damian. Rest'a ya's" I said and smiled.

"Hi guys" Kennidy said. They sat down and Liam sat next to Kennidy and I smiled at her after they exchanged "Hello"s.

"So,Marissa." Damian started" I heard about your party. Can I come?"

"Are you my friend? Of course you can come,Damian" I said laughing.

"Cool." He said ."You're coming too right, Hannah?" He asked her.

"Yeah Rissa invited me earlier" She said smiling.

"Cam and Sam's sisters, Joy and Gabriella are coming too" Kennidy stated.

"So um...Liam can I talk to you for a sec?" I said and smiled at Kennidy who smiled back.

"Uh...Sure" He said getting up and following me to the one side of the room."What's up ,Marissa?" He asked.

"Do you like Kennidy?" I asked him and smiled.

"Maybe a little" He said smiling back." Does she like me?"

" she does." I said nodding.

"Really?" He said excitedly "This is awesome!"

I laughed as he did his "victory dance" or something."Talk to her!" I said and pointed to an empty table."I'll tell her to meet you over there"

"Okay,but I'm nervous" He said.

"Don't be! Kennidy is a sweetheart. You'll be fine" I said lightly hitting his shoulder.

"Thanks Rissa!" He said and hugged me.

"No problem." I said "You're coming to the party right?"

"Yeah.I called my mom earlier and she said it's fine if I'm with Damian." He said "See ya Rissa!"

I went to go get Kennidy."He's waiting!" I sang.

"Thanks Rissa!" Her face lit up and she hugged me before running to Liam.

"That was really sweet, Marissa!" Lindsay said.

"Well I'm always lookin' after Kennsi" I said. Then Liam and Kennidy walked over and whispered into Samuel's my god did they tell him about my crush! He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and pulled the kids aside.

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

"Not tell." Liam said.

"Asked" Kennidy finished the sentence.

"Well? What'd you ask him?" I asked.

"If he had a partner for ballroom in today's dance club." Liam said confidently.

"He doesn', at least not yet" She said smiling at me.

"What? You want me to ask?" I said with a confused face.

"You don't have to. You'll see." She said and walked back to her I be excited or hopeful? We'll see.

**(After school at dance club)**

I walked into the room to see people practicing with their partners, and EVERYBODY had a , except for Samuel. Oh! That's what they meant!

"Hey, Marissa! You made it" Sam said to me and the other kids greeted me."Well, everybody has a partner so are you cool with working with me?"

Some students chatted a little and the girls and Alex said "oooh!" which made me laugh.

"Sure, Sam. I'll be your partner" I said while smiling out of control! We got in position and the music started. We glided around the floor and I barley noticed the other couples either dancing or staring at us. After ballroom, we started a Hip-hop we had to go.

"Uh...we're dismissed for today guys." He said looking to the class.

"You're a good dancer" I said as the other kids left.

"Thanks. You too." he said smiling at me.

"I think the book club should be done soon." I said.

"Do you want to get our sisters?" He said, referring to Joy and Kennidy.

"Yeah." I said and I grabbed my bag.

"So the talent show is coming up soon" He said grabbing his backpack."You signing up?"

"Sure" I said nodding "Sounds fun"

"Cool. Come on let's go" He said as he headed towards the door. I walked to the book club to find only Kennidy and Liam talking. I stopped Sam from walking in because he didn't notice. Joy came from behind and I stopped her too.

"They're talking" I whispered with a smile on my face. "She likes him"

"Wait Kennidy likes Liam?" She asked with her eyes wide.

"Yep." I said simply "Keep it down so we don't interrupt". I hit her arm lightly.

"Sorry" she whispered. We could hear them talking through the cracked door.

"So um...are you coming to Marissa's party?" Kennidy said with them both standing up now.

"Yeah" He said " As long as I'm with Damian it's cool with my mom"

"Cool. I'll see you then?" She asked.

"See ya then" he said smiling.

"That's so sweet!" I whispered still. Kennidy started walking through the door,so Joy,Samuel and I pretended we were just walking down the hall.

"Hi Kennidy" We all said.

"Hey guys. So how did dance class go?" She asked.

"Awesome" Sam said.

"Cool." She said simply

"So how'd it go with you and Liam?" Joy asked.

"great!" She said smiling suddenly.

"Good!" I said."We're walking home today so come on."

"Okay" She said, adgusting her book bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kay?" I said to Joy and Sam.

"Kay. Bye Rissa!" they said.

Kennidy suddenly turned around."Sam! Joy! Wait!"

They ran back own the hall with us."What's up?" Sam asked.

"Can Joy come over today?" She asked.

"Oh. Yeah! I forgot! Both our mom's said I could come over. Can I go with them?" She asked Samuel.

"Sure, if it's okay with mom" He said."See you at hime sis"

"Bye Sam!" The eleven year old waved. We walked to my house and we all ran inside.

"Hey mom! We're BACK!" I sang.

"Hey, girlies! How was school?" She asked us.

"It was amazzzing!" I said loudly

"Good for you guys!" Dad said to us

My mom held out some smoothies. "You kids want some snacks?"

"Yes ,please." we all said.

My mom put the smoothies in front of us and dad.

"What kind of smoothie is this?" I asked.

"Banana and kiwi" She said while putting away some dishes." You're welcome"

"Thanks" We all said.

"Come on guys we can go to my room and do homework" I said. We all went to my room an sat on my frilly, purple rug.

"So since we all have the same classes we can start on our-" My phone chime cut me off.

"Got a text?" Joy asked me.

"Yep" I said looking at my phone.

"Who from?" Kennidy asked.

"Samuel" I said as I opened the digital envelope.

"What's it say?" They both asked.

"Hold on just a sec" I said looking to my phone. "It says ' hey rissa meet me at the park at 5:00, bring Kennidy too. from Sam and Liam' ". I smiled at Kennidy who jumped up to look at my digital clock on my bed-side table.

"It's only 3:30 now" she said sighing of relief.

"Wow you guys!" Joy said laughing."You really like them huh?"

"Yes. Yes we do." I said laughing. "I'll ask if you can come"

I texted him back "Can Joy come too?" and got a reply saying "sure"

"Yup you can come" I said to Joy.

"Cool. So we're done Math, History, Reading and that leaves french." Joy said looking at her homework planner."And it's now 4:30pm so we have 30 minutes since the park is just down the street."

"Okay let's get started shall we?" Kennidy said while taking out her worksheet.

"We shall" I said and we finished our homework with 3 minutes to spare.

"Alright let's go guys" Kennidy said quickly getting up from the rug.

**Samuel's pov**

"So you like Kennidy too?" I asked Liam.

"Yes." He said quietly so I could just make out what he said." But i'm still a little nervous"

"Well that's why were going to meet them at the park. For the afternoon fireworks" I said.

"Cool." He nodded as we walked. "So do you like Marissa?"

"Marissa?" I tried to stall until we got to the park.

"Yes! You know Kennidy's sister?" He said, poking my arm.

I sighed loudly, giving in "Yes I like Marissa okay?"

"Okay" He smiled at me evilly.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" I said.

"Oh no reason. Kennidy just happens to be the 'match maker' of the Von Bleiken family." He said.

"Um...I'm still a little freaked out about it." I said.

"Don't worry she'll handle it,dude." He said as we approached the park. Joy, Kennidy and Marissa were waiting at the swings.

**Marissa's Pov**

We all waited at the swings and we saw Liam and Samuel walk up to us while Joy and Kennidy were talking.

"Hey guys" Liam said nervously. I snuck a glance at Kennidy's smile as he approached us.

"Hi, Liam. Hi Sam" she said.

"Hey guys" I said.

"What's up?" Joy said.

"Do you guys like exploding colors in the afternoon sky?" Samuel asked, imitating a British accent.

I laughed "Yes I do" I managed to say " Don't talk like that" I laughed again when he did did the other girls and Liam.

"Okay everybody look over there in 3...2...1" Liam said and about three fireworks lit up the almost-dark sky.

"Oh my goodness this is beautiful!" I said as gold, purple and blue filled the sky.

"It's like an exploding unicorn!" Joy laughed.

"My dad does fireworks at the park every Wednesday at 5" Sam said.

"That's so cool!" I said to them both." Thanks for bringing us here"

"No problem." Liam said looking at Samuel.

My phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello?" I said into the speaker.

"Hey Rissa it's Ellis" She said through the phone."From dance club"

"Hey Ellis. What's up?" I said.

"I'm at your house with a delivery from a guy" She said streching out the word "guy"

"What?" I said." What is it?"

"It's something." She said, not helping at all."You gotta go to your house on the porch and open it"

"Okay I'll get it when I get there but I'm out right now." I said.

"Out? With who?" She asked.

"Sam,Liam,Kennidy and Sam's sister,Joy" I said.

"Oh. Alright." She said in a happy voice."Just be ready for the surprise"

"Um...okay. Are you still coming to my party tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm still coming. Bye 'Riss" She said.

"kay bye." I said and hung up my phone.

"Who called?" Samuel said from next to me.

"Ellis. She said I had a surprise package at home." I said looking at the fireworks.

"." He said and smiled like he accomplished something. I immediately thought it was from him but I didn't say anything. It was a surprise. :)

When the display was over Joy had to go back home with Samuel.

"Aw! Do I have to go now?" She whined.

"Yes. But Mom made Mac and cheese" He said cheering her up.

"It's cool Joy." I said then spoke to Sam "I'm having a slumber party afterwards. She can come if it's okay with your mom"

"Thanks for inviting me Marissa!" She squeeled."Come on so we can ask mom,Sam!"

Joy pulled Samuel towards their house across the street. "I'll see you tomorrow, Marissa"

"Bye Sam" I said, laughing at the eleven year old's strength. Kennidy and I went back up the street to our house. I saw a bouquet of flowers on the porch swing with a note. It read:

_Hey Marissa. I hope you enjoyed the fireworks. I was nervous to talk to you at the park so I called Ellis and told her to drop this off. I actually think you're an awesome friend. You and Kennidy. Well,text me when you get this._

_Rock n roll,_

_Samuel Larsen._

Kennidy found a similar bouquet next to mine and smiled."This is too sweet!" she squeeled.

"Yeah it is but we just met them today. Let's wait a while kay?" I told Kennidy.

"I get what your saying but I'm keeping the flowers" She said, still smiling.

"Me too" I smiled back."Come on let's go inside and show mom"

We both walked through the door and mom was watching T.V. and Dad was on the computer.

"Hey,girlies" She says that a lot!

"Hey mom. Hi Dad" We both said.

"Guess what?" I told my parents.

"What's up" My dad asked.

We pulled our flowers from behind our backs to show them to our parents. The both walked over and read our notes.

"Aw! This is so sweet" My mom said.

"It says text him when you get it" My dad pointed out.

Kennidy and I quickly took out our phones and texted them as fast as we could.

"Thanks for the flowers. That was really sweet,Sam. See you tomorrow." My text read.

"That's really sweet Liam. Thanks a banana bunch" Kennidy's text read. She's so random!

"Okay girls it's dinner time. I made chicken parmesian" she said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Yay! Chicken parm!" Kennidy yelled with delight as I laughed. We ate our dinner in the living room and saw an episode of Spongebob. We ate the red velvet cupcakes that Cameron brought to the park for everybody.

"These cupcakes are awesome!" Kennidy said with her mouth full.

"Wow." I said shaking my head.

"Okay girls. Time for bed." My dad said. "You have school tomorow."

"And you have to pick up more party supplies after school. How many people are coming?" Mom asked.

" Um..." I counted my friends in my head. "I think around 10 or 20 people."

Her eyes grew wide" You are REALLY popular!"

"I guess I am. There'll be like 12 girls at the slumber 's Samuel's sister and is Kennidy's age."

"Okay" She nodded." goodnight hun."

" 'night" I said and went upstairs to my room and changed into my PJ's . Then I grabbed my diary from the bookshelf and began to write:

_Dear diary,_

_I had the best first day EVER! I think this guy named Samuel Larsen likes me. And Damian's brother, Liam likes Kennidy. They sent us flowers and took us to a firework show! I'll never underestimate a new school anymore._

I closed my diary and flicked off my light. My light brown teddy bear was to my left and my mickey mouse from Disneyworld was on my right. I sighed with happimess and quickly fell asleep.

**Next morning**

My mom woke me up and I got ready for school. Like yesterday, Kennidy was on the porch with a book. She was writing though. It was her diary. She was writing with tears in her eyes. I sat next to her.

"Kensi what's the matter?" I asked.

"You know how my cat,Missy had some kittens last month?" She said, sniffling.

"Yes" I said gently."What happened?"

"One of the kittens past away." she said. She's sensitive about animals. She loved that kitten.

"Oh my goodness! What happened Kennsi?" I asked her.

"He wandered into the street somehow" she said,still crying."A car hit him."

"Oh it's okay Kennidy." I said and hugged her."You still have the other four right?"

"Yeah." She said."I'm just gonna miss Boots though"

I gave her a tissue from my bag as the bus pulled up to our house.

"Come on,Rissa .The bus is here." she said. We got up and on the bus an sat next to Cameron who noticed Kennidy crying.

"Hey guys. What's wrong Kennidy?" He said.

"One of her kittens died this morning" I told him as I hugged Kennidy. She wasn't crying now but she was still sad.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." He said to Kennidy.

"It's cool" she said sniffling. Liam and Cameron's sister Gabriella came up from the back of the bus and sat near us. Liam sat with Kennidy.

"What's wrong Kennidy?" They both asked,and she cried again.

"Her kitten past away. It was hit by a car" I said.

"Oh. I'm sorry Kennidy." Liam said.

"It's okay." She said."It's not your fault."

"I hope you feel better later on." Gabriella said as she put an arm around her best friend.

"Thanks guys." She said,whiping her tears. "Are you guys coming to the party tonight?"

"Yeah I'm going with Cam" Gabriella said and smiled

"Me too. I'm going with Damian" Liam said.

"Okay. Are you spending the night, Gabby?" She asked.

"Yeah. My mom said I could go to your house right after school" She said" Cameron too"

"Cool." I said nodding.

"Are Hannah and Lindsay coming too?" Damian asked from behind me.

"Yeah" I said. The bus stopped at Samuel's house and he and Joy climed on board.

"Hey is Kennidy okay?" They asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said. "Oh Liam thanks soo much for the flowers! It was really sweet"

"Your welcome." Liam said shyly.

"Thanks Samuel. I loved them" I said and smiled at him.

"Your very welcome." He smiled too.

"Is dance club today?" I asked, hoping we could dance together again.

"No. Not today" he said shaking his head.

"Oh" I said,left dissapointed. "That's okay. We can still dance tonight at the party"

"Oh yeah! I forgot my pajamas!" Joy said.

"No you didn't. I packed them for you." He said to her.

"Thank you Samuel!" She said.

"Your welcome" He smiled.

The bus stopped at our school and we all got off the bus. We went to the art room because our Friday schedule was different. We all had the same class.

"So what time is the party again?" Samuel asked me.

"It's at 6:00 to 10 then the guys leave and we have the slumber party." I explained.

"So a four our party?" Damian asked "I'm cool with that."

"Yep _and_ I bought a karaoke machine last week so there's gonna be singing too." I said and smiled.

"Cool!" Gabriella said "I love to sing!"

"Me too." Everybody else said.

"Wow! A lot of singers huh? I sing too" I said

"So you sing _and_ you dance?" Cameron said.

"Yep that's what I do!" I said" I'm also random like Kennsi here"

"It's true" She said, cheered up now.

"I'm happy to see ya all happy now" Liam said. Kennidy smiled at him

"Thanks for caring so much guys. My friends at my old school wouldn't understand my love for animals" She said turning to everybody.

"We'll always help you Kenns, no matter what" Samuel said.

"You are too sweet, guys!" I said. "you're more supportive than any friends we've met!"

"Thank you" They all said. The rest of the class, along with walked into the room.

" Okay guys today's project is..." She said before I started zoning out but pretending to pay attention. Sam is so nice! And so is Liam. Liam deserves a girl like Kennidy. And Samuel... I just wish! Keepin' ma hope on!

"What's the project?" I whispered to Samuel.

"Draw a picture of your close friend" He said." I'm drawing you"

I smiled my face off .

"Who's your closest friend?" He asked.

"Probably you or Cameron" I said.

"Draw Cameron. He's easier to draw" He said smiling.

"Thanks for the advice" I said, smiling back. The rest of class and the rest of the school day went by pretty quickly. We took the bus home and Kennidy and I got ready for the party. We had to clean up first. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I said as I walked to the door from my kitchen. When I opened the door, Samuel was there.

"Hi Sam. What are you doing here? You're early." I said to him.

"Yeah I know.I wanted to help you out a little." He said.

"Oh thanks. Come on in." I said. I stepped to the side to let him in."Kenns and I already cleaned up so you could help us with snacks and the karaoke set."

"Okay what are the snacks?" He asked

"Chips, dip,candy, soda and Cameron and Marissa's red velvet cupcakes" Kennidy said."Cameron and Gabriella are coming soon."

"Cool" Sam said and set up the snacks. Cameron knocked on the door and soon, helped out with the cupcakes.

"Thanks for coming over to help guys." I said.

"No problem." Cameron said, icing the cupcakes I baked.

"Anything for you, Rissa" He said as he helped Kennidy and I with the karaoke stage. It was too heavy for 3 of us but with 4 of us, we had it down.

"Okay so it's...5:50 now and we start at 6 so you guys wanna start a truth or dare game?" I asked.

"Sure." Kennidy said.

"Okay" I said as we all sat on the livingroom floor." Uh...Gabriella! Truth or dare?"

"Dare" She said quickly.

"Okay I dare you to go outside and scream something random" I said laughing.

"What should I say?" she asked.

"Lemon clown" I said laughing.

"Lemon-fine whatever" She said and got up. She walked outside and there were l0 people outside.

"Hey guys! Gabriella is doing a dare! "

"What's she gonna do?" Ellis asked.

"She has to yell lemon clown out here" Samuel said.

"Lemon clown?" Liam asked.

"Lemon clown." Kennidy said.

"You ready Gabriella?" I asked.

"Sure I guess" She said non-enthusiasticly (if thats a word)

"3..2..1!" We all said.

"LEMON CLOWN!" she yelled and we all starte laughing.

"Alright come on in guys" I said,still laughing. We all went back in and continued our truth or dare game.

"Okay so this means Gabriella is next." Hannah said.

"Okay um...Kennidy! Truth or dare?" She said evilly.

"Okay truth" She said. Bad idea Kenns!

"Is it true that _you_ have a crush on Liam?" She said with an evil smile.

"Dare!" she screamed afrter hearing the question.

"No no no! You said truth and that was your question." Gabriella stated.

"Okay fine! Maybe I like him a little" She said shyly.

Liam smiled at Kenndiy and she smiled back.

"Liam. Comments?" Gabriella said.

Liam looked at Samuel. Then me. I nodded"Me too"

"Excellent! Just wanted to know" she said looking at the two "Kennidy your turn."

_Don't pick me! Don't pick me!_ I thought, knowing what would happen.

"Samuel. Truth or Dare?" Kennidy asked, then looked at me. NO! Picking him is worse! Not that i don't like him. I do! But WHY RIGHT THIS SECOND!

"Dare" he said. NO!

"I dare you to kiss Marissa" At that I shut my eyes and threw my head back. Really Kennidy?

"Well?" She said. Then I realized this was my chance to get him.

"For how long?" I asked.

"So your really gonna do it?" Kennidy said. "5 seconds."

"Um.. okay" Sam said shugging. We leaned forward and locked lips for 8 seconds.

"Well, that was over the time limit!" Joy said when we pulled apart. I was a little embarassed but glad this happened.

"Okay so it's Sam's turn now" I said, quickly trying to change the subject. I was successful.:)

"Um...Lindsay! Truth or dare?" He said. There was another knock on the door and the rest of my guests came in to join the game.

"Truth." She said, knowing he would have nothing.

"Um...Is is true that you...sleep with a teddy bear?" He asked her.

"As a matter of fact I do" She said proudly and pulled out her light brown bear from her pink ,Hello kitty bag.

"Aw! what a cute bear!" Hannah said.

"Thanks it's a build a bear." Lindsay replied,smiling at her stuffed bear.

"Okay guys who wants Karaoke?" I yelled over the chatting. I was surprised that the jocks and cheerleaders were so nice here. They wanted Karaoke too? Most definately not like at our old school.

"Okay so here's how this'll work" I explained " The first act picks the next one then they pick the next one. Get it?"

"Yep" They all said.

"I wanna go first!" Lindsay said as she sprang onto the stage.

"Okay what do you wanna sing?" I asked, walking over to the computer.

"Lean on me" She said,her mic turned on now. I started the music and she sang her of us sang along and others drank soda while humming. Lindsay ended the song and a thunderous applause followed.

"Okay the next group is... Liam and Kennidy." She said, smiling at the two.

"Can you pick a song?" Kennidy whined.

"Um...how about Finally Falling from Victorious?" She suggested. Kennidy and Liam's eyes grew wide and I quietly chuckled so they wouldn't hear.

"Okay" Liam said, breaking his own silence.

Kenns and Liam went on stage and the song started. Kennidy went first:

_Suddenly, my choice is clear,_

_I knew when only you and I were standin' here._

Then Liam sang the words directly to her. I looked at my parents smiles as he sang:

_And beautiful, _

_Is all I see_

then both of them sang:

_It's only you,_

_I know is true,_

_It has to be._

"This is so cute!" I whispered to Damian.

"Yeah it _really_ likes her alot" He said, still looking at the singing couple.

"He's a sweetheart too." I said smiling.

"Does Kennidy like him?" Damian asked, turning to me now.

"Yeah! She's been talking ALL DAY about him!" I laughed.

They got to the chorus in no time at all:

_Suddenly, I can see what I didn't before_

_and I don't care what they say anymore _

_'Cause I'm fallin', fallin',_

_Finally fallin', fallin'!_

They smiled towards the end in a back- to -back pose and turned around to hug eachother.

"You're a really great singer, Kenns!" Liam said.

"Thanks you too!" She said and smiled. "Next is Marissa and...not Sam YET! Marissa and Joy can sing together. River deep, mountain high."

I was a little disappointed that I wasn't paired with Sam but she did say "Yet" so I do get to sing with him. I wonder if he's any good...

"Come on Rissa." Joy said, snapping me out of my thoughts

"Oh! Come on." I said quickly.

We sang our song and my lyrics went directly to Samuel. I don't think he noticed song was over and Joy picked Sam to sing before we sang together.

"Sam is gunna sing Song 2 you. Also from Victorious." She said as she smiled at her older brother.

Samuel walked onto the karaoke stage and flashed me a cute smile. I couldn't help but to smile back. He began to sing. He was INCREDIBLE! :

_I don't wear, designer clothes,_

_I don't go to the finest schools, but I know,_

_I ain't no fool ,baby._

_I may not be a star,_

_I'm not drivin' the sickest car,_

_but I know, I can make you happy baby,_

_I don't know what you been used to,_

_Never been with a girl like you,_

_But I can give you a love that's true to, _

_Your heart not material things._

_I'll give you my song, these words, to you_

_Sing you what I feel, my soul, is true,_

_I don't have the world, can't give it to you girl,_

_But all that I can do,all that I can do,_

_Is give this song to you._

I could tell this was to me. He was looking at me the entire time.

_I'll give you my heart, my song , my words baby._

_What I can say, I'll sing it._

_Oh, Oooh, ooooh._

_I'll give my song and the rest to you, baby baby._

_Sing you what I feel, My soul is true._

_I'll give you my song, these words to you,_

_Sing you what I feel, my soul is true._

_I don't have the world, can't give it to you girl_

_But all that I can do, _

_Is give this song to you._

"I think that was for you Rissa" a cheerleader named Kendal said from behind me.

"Yep it was for her, Kendal" He said, smiling.

"Really? That's so sweet Samuel!" I said. Okay I think I love this guy now."Thank you! Nobody ever ever sang for me before!"

I hugged him and when I let go of him, we both moved forward into a kiss. I didn't even care if there were people around or anything else going on.

"Aw!" Lindsay and Hannah said and smiled as we pulled apart.

"Alright guys. Let 'em havethere moment!" My mom said from the back of the room."Who wants pizza?"

"Oh! I do!" Everybody said as they made there way to the dining room ,then to the living room with a plate of pepperoni pizza.

"You really meant all that?" I asked him as I sat on the edge of the stage.

"Yeah I did." He said sitting next to me.

"No. I mean that's incredibly sweet that you sang that to me,Sam" I said looking at him."Thank you"

"No problem at all. I'd sing to you for the rest of my life if I had to." Sam said, putting his arm around me.

"You are the sweetest thing on earth. Ya know other than our sisters and Damian's brother" I said,laughing.

"No you are" He said.

"Thanks" I said,leaning into his shoulder."Come on. Let's get some pizza before it's all gone"

"Okay" He said as we both got up and went over to the table.

After we all ate, Sam and I sang, Damian and Hannah sang, and Mckynliegh sang with Bryce. Then we turned on some music and Matheus and Liam had a dance off. I think Matheus won.: )

Soon after that, we had some of the cupcakes that we made earlier and the guys had to leave at 10:00.

"Bye Marissa" he said" See ya tomorrow"

"Bye" I responded. All the other girls who had boyfriends said goodbye.

"See ya Bryce" Mckynliegh said, kissing his cheek.

"Bye Damian" Hannah said.

"See you tomorrow, Liam" Kennidy said and hugged him.

"Bye Kennsi" he said. Once all the boys left, we went to our basement. My dad fixed it over the last 2 weeks and it looked great! There was a sign on the door at the top of the stairs that said"Marissa's chill place"

We all went down stairs and changed into our pajamas. Then,we turned on the flat screen and watched an episode of Glee. Then we did makeovers with my cosmetics that I almost never use unless I go out somewhere.

"You look so...pretty Marissa!" Hannah said, holding back a laugh.

"Gimme the mirror!" I said and snatched it from her hand."What did you do?" I yelled

"It's Halloween makeup!" Hannah managed to say behind cracking up at me.

"Oh ok. I see how this will work" I said standing up and pointing a finger"You're next,Hannah,You. Are. Next!"

"Um... I don't like to wear makeup soo..." She said before I pulled her to the chair and started her makeup. She had the same reaction- well close to the same when I put the mirror in front of her now zombie infested face.

"Oh MY GOOD HAM AND CHEESE! What did you do to my face?" She yelled over Raise your Glass in the backround.

After the "makeovers" we did a couple of prank calls. It was hilarious!

"Hello this is Marvin and I was wondering if you sell squirrels?" I said in a country man voice.

"uh...squirrels? We...we don't sell any squirrels,sir" the lady said over the phone.

"oh. Well how about some zebras. You got any of those?" I said and backed away from the phone to giggle.

"No zebras ,sir. I actually don't know where you _could___get a zebra. We do have some house pets-" she said before I interrupted her.

"Well squirrels and zebras are house pets, ma'am" I said.

"I'm...hanging up now" She said and all we eard was a dial tone and we all bursted out laughing.

"That was too much." Emily said.

"Squirrels and zebras?" Lindsay said.

"Okay .Okay" Kennidy said. "one more prank call but this time every body has to do it _and_ it's a prank _text_"

"Rules of the prank text?" I asked.

"Well. It has to be somebody from your contacts- wait. Everybody here has a boyfriend or close friend in here right?" Kennidy asked.

We all nodded before she continued "Okay than prank text them. If it's a boy friend or crush, you have to text THEM. Or you could call any of your closest friends if you're single or if you have no got it?"

"Yes", "sure", "okay" and, "cool" filled the room. Every body pulled out their phones.

"OH! And as a matter of fact, not a prank text but any text you want to" Kennidy added before I went to my contacts list. So did alot of other people. I chose Sam. Not really an official boyfriend but still a crush made HUGE. My text read:

_Hey Sam I just wanted to ask you. Are we like...boyfriend/girlfriend . this is awkward. lol. text me back.3_

I clicked send and looked around to see Mckynliegh by my side.

"I knew you were texting Sam!" Mckynliegh said in an "I knew it!" tone.

I laughed "Who'd you text, Micki?"

"Bryce. I told him to meet me at the mall tomorrow" She said. "What'd you text Sam?"

"It's private but I'll let you look since your my best friend" I said, holding out my phone.

Mckynliegh payed all her attention to the text."Oh My Goodness! Marissa you love him!"

"Could you keep it down!" I said looking around then at Mckynliegh.

"Sorry." She said and smiled. "So do you?"

"Maybe" I said. My phone chimed and I looked to see that it was from Samuel:

_yeah. I guess we are :) love ya 3 Meet me, bryce n' Micki at the mall tomorrow. I gotta present 4 u._

"What's it say?" Mckynliegh asked me as the other girls were either still talking or continuing to text.

"Here" I said. smiling at the fact that I had a boyfriend.I gave my phone to Micki and she read the text.

"Aw! This means we're going on a double date tomorrow." She said,smiling.

"Double date?" I asked.

"Yeah. Bryce finally asked me out yesterday after trying again and again to make the question perfect" she said." He said it felt weird to ask out a new girl"

Mckyliegh and I started the same day but we met in history. We've actually been friends since friday when we first moved in.

"So do you know what we're doing?" I asked her.

"No. Bryce said something about a surprise party for Kennidy don't tell her no matter what!" she whispered.

"I promise" I said, smiling. After we sent our texts, we saw a few scary movies till about 3:00 in the morning. Then we all went to bed.

**(next morning)**

The girls and I woke up at 11:08am the next day. Mckynliegh woke me and the others up and we got ready for our "surprise".

"What do you think they're gonna do?" Micki asked as we and the rest of the girls went downstairs for breakfast.

"I have no idea" I said. "Why,good morning mother!"

My mom was looking very happy for some reeason. Like extremely happy."what's up mom?" I asked her. I looked over to the couch and Samuel,Cameron, Liam and Bryce were sitting there.

"Samuel, Liam,Cameron and Bryce saved up some money to get a new kitten for Kennidy" She said as she grinned.

"Oh my goodness thanks so much!" Kennidy yelled from next to me. She ran to hug Liam first. Then Sam, Bryce and Cameron.

"We just thought you would want another kitten since you missed the other one" Cameron said hugging Kennidy back.

"That is so nice of you guys!" Mckynliegh said.

"So you liked _your_ surprise Kenns?" Liam asked.

"Yes! It's awesome. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She yelled. Bryce got up with a black box with _Mckynliegh_ written in gold letters.

"What is this!" Mckynliegh gasped.

"Open it." He resonded, smiling. Mckynliegh opened the box and pulled out a silver charm bracelet. It had half a heart charm on it.

"Where's the other half?" She said, still shocked. Bryce showed her his dog chain with the oher half of the heart on it.

"Aw!" I said, smiling at the beautiful couple.

"You like it?" He asked her.

"No" she paused "I love it!"

They hugged eachother tightly as I watched them. Hannah and Damian were sitting in the livingroom watching a kids show, sitting close. Damian's arm around Hannah.

Ellis and Matheus. Seems like all the boys came early to surprise us today. They made everyone pancakes. Well, at least Ellis did. She helped Matheus since he had no kitchen experience.

"Your turn, Sam!" Lindsay said, smiling. You could tell that she knew what he did.

"So you said you like to skate right?" He asked.

"I did." I said nodding.

"And your favorite color is purple correct?" He said, trying to confirm.

"Yes" I said laughing. He nodded and pulled some purple,glittery skates from behind him. On the side of each skate was my name in sivler glitter.

"This is so cool, Sam! How'd you get these?" I asked excitedly.

"I bought some regular, white skates and just designed it for you." He said, showing me his glitter stained hands. I laughed at the purple and silver glitter.

"You stained your hands for me?" I asked, still laughing.

"Of course. Your Marissa" He said as he laughed along with me. "The reason for the skates was because they opened up a skating rink at the mall and there's an arcade, pizza and a dancing room, which I requested, just. For. You" He said before kissing me.

"For me." I whispered to myself as I walked outside with my friends. "Oh happy Birthday Kenns!"

"Thanks Mars." She said on our way to Bryce , Sam, and Damian's cars. We drove for 20 minutes until we reached the mall. As soon as we got there, the cool air seemed to smack us in the face. It was almost 90 degrees outside so it wasn't so unpleasent.

"Yes! It's so cool in here!" Hannah said.

"Right I was baking into a cookie out there!" I reponded.

We walked to the escalator after getting some cupcakes at Make Your own Snack. I guess this was a new shop or something because I never heard of it before. Anyway, we went to the escalator because the skate rink was built upstairs. I had my new skates in one hand and Samuel's hand in the other.

"How'd I find an awesome guy like you in 3 days?" I said to him, smiling.

"I dunno" He shrugged. "Maybe cause you're so awesome"

"Thanks you too." I said blushing.

We all, Cameron, Damian, Hannah, Bryce, Mckynliegh,Lindsay, Sam, Liam and Kennidy walked up to the glass double-doors to see a bright pink banner that said "Happy Birthday, Kennidy!"

"Whoa. A banner?" She exclaimed. "For my birthday?"

"Yep just for you Kenns" Liam said smiling at her.

"Liam and I decorated it for you." Damian said, nudging his little brother.

"Well what are we waiting for?" She yelled "Let's go!"

We ran inside and there were already 50 people there. They all yelled SURPRISE. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENNIDY! After that, we went to the skate floor. Damian, Cameron,Gabriella,Liam, Kennidy , the girls, Sam and I were great skaters. Bryce,Matheus and Ellis were having trouble though.

"You guys okay?" Damian asked, yelling over the music.

"Yeah" They all said since they were getting the hang of it.

"Stay along the wall until you catch balance." I said.

"Thanks, Rissa" Ellis said, hanging onto Matheus's arm.

The rest of us that could skate, went to the dance room after about a half hour. They were having a contest for 300 dollars! Luckily, they happened to have the song to our hip-hop routine.

"Wanna sign in?" Samuel asked me.

"Yeah! 300 dollors? Why wouldn't I?" I said. We walked up to the white desk in the front of the room where the judges sat.

"Hi we'd like to enter the dance contest for 2:30." I said to the woman at the desk. She looked like Lindsay but with brown hair and Linds was skinier. Not that she was fat, just chubby.

"Are you performing with a partner?" she asked, pointing to Sam.

"Yes" I responded, looking over to him.

"Names?" She asked, smiling.

"Marissa and Samuel" I said pointing to me then Sam.

"Song choice?" She asked.

"Super bass by Nicki Minaj" Sam said.

"Alright you guys are act number 4." She paused "Aren't you the young man that requested this dance room for her?"

"Yes ma'am." He said to the lady,while smiling at me.

"Well,that's very sweet of you" She said" You can rehearse your routine in that room over there"

She pointed to her left were there was a seperate room with two double-doors.

"Thank you" I said and we both walked over, hand in hand, to the rehearsal room. We practiced for 15 minutes since we spent time in dance club putting it together. We had a half hour left so I pulled out my iPad that I got for christmas last year. We saw a couple of viral videos like "sittin on tha toilet" and "Friday" by Rebecca Black. That song...I have no words. Then, since Sam hasn't seen the Nyan cat, I showed it to him and recorded his reaction. Soon, the contest started and the first contestant walked up she was about 12 and her name was Jasmine.

"What's your name sweetie?" The host said through the microphone.

"My name is Jasmine and I'm 12 years old" she said confidently.

"She's one of my friends in my class!" Kennidy whispered.

"Cool." I said, leaning over to her but keeping my eyes on Jasmine.

Jasmine started a routine to by Mindless behavior. She was really good until towards the end she twisted her ankle. I ran over to her.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked her. The music stopped.

"Yes but it really hurts." She said.

"Come on and sit" I told her. "You did great."

"Thank you" She said.

"Give it up for Jasmine everybody." the host said before applause filled the small room. Jasmine sat between Kennidy and Gabriella.

"Next up is Gennivive who is 13 years old" The announcer said as she read the clipboard"And I'll tell you guys now. If there is more than one winner,each will get the $300"

After Gennivive went, a boy named Jacob went on stage and soon it was our thumbs up the lady at the desk and our music played.

Our routine went perfectly! After 3 or 4 more acts, the winner was finally announced.

"And the winner for the $300 prize is...Samuel and Marissa!" the lady announced. I ran up with all excitment to claim my prize with Sam walking up behind me with a hug.

"Uh...could I see that mic please?" I asked. Once I got the microphone I said "Um... We would like to give 100 dollars to Jasmine because she did her very best"

"Thank you" She said after I gave her the money.

Since then I've had friends, mini-friends, and the awesomest guy in the world,Samuel.


End file.
